E3 Battle
E3 Battle is a pre-E3 activity site uploaded in May 2012, which allows several users to vote regarding which Konami characters make it to E3. It is hosted by Konami. The user participates by determining from the brackets who will continue via one of the series Facebook pages when it is updated to include the current bracket. In addition, the voting period for each bracket is usually a day, which means that the users need to vote within 24 hours of the contestants being unveiled. The Bracket submission deadline was on May 22, at 9:00 PM PST, which is where the user can decide which character will advance, by double-clicking on the character to send him/her to the semifinals and then clicking submit. Advancement to round 2 equates to 4 points; advancement to round 3 equated to 8 points; advancement to round 4 equated to 16 points; advancement to the semi-finals equated to 32 points; advancement to the finals equated to 64 points; and advancement to the champion status equated to 128 points. Known Metal Gear characters participating *Metal Gear RAY *The Boss *Vamp *Naked Snake *Psycho Mantis *Solid Snake *Rat Patrol 01 *Kazuhira Miller *Solidus Snake *Metal Gear REX *Sniper Wolf *Raiden *Revolver Ocelot *Liquid Snake *Beauty and the Beast Unit First Round Voting period: May 23–26. Northwest division *Battleground: PES Futbol Field *Gabriel Belmont vs. The Elebits (winner: Gabriel Belmont; 83% to 17%) *Frogger vs. Emi (winner: Frogger; 63% 37%) *Metal Gear RAY vs. Sieg (winner: Metal Gear RAY; 83% to 17%) *The Boss vs. Anne Cunningham (winner: The Boss; 79% to 11%) *James Sunderland vs. Ebisumaru (winner: James Sunderland; 78% to 12%) *Vamp vs. Jeane (winner: Vamp; 66% to 34%) *Anubis vs. Reiko Hinamoto (winner: Anubis; 67% to 33%) *Bill Rizer & Lance Bean vs. Rage (winner: Bill Rizer & Lance Bean; 84% to 16%) Northeast division *Battleground: Rising Ruin *Naked Snake vs. Ash Lampbert (winner: Naked Snake; 92% to 8%) *Murphy Pendleton vs. Carmilla (winner: Murphy Pendleton; 65% to 35%) *Allejo vs. Django (winner: Django; 65% to 35%) *Psycho Mantis vs. Sheena E. (winner: Psycho Mantis; 85% to 15%) *Solid Snake vs. Bayou Billy (winner: Solid Snake; 95% to 5%) *Nurses vs. Moai Head (PES) (winner: Nurses; 78% to 22%) *Rat Patrol 01 vs. Kazuhira Miller (winner: Rat Patrol 01; 69% to 31%) *Jehuty vs. Solidus Snake (winner: Solidus Snake; 67% to 33%) Southwest division *Battleground: Dracula's Castle *Tir McDohl vs. Lily (winner: Tir McDohl; 83% to 17%) *Zobek vs. Dixie Clements (winner: Zobek; 59% to 41%) *Metal Gear REX vs. Bahamut (winner: Metal Gear REX; 73% to 27%) *Heather Mason vs. Vic Viper (Lev) (winner: Heather Manson; 59% to 41%) *Bomberman vs. The Leedmees (winner: Bomberman; 92% to 8%) *Vic Viper (Gradius) vs. Cornell (winner: Vic Viper (Gradius); 50% to 50% breaker) *Sparkster vs. Cybil Bennet (winner: Cybil Bennet; 78% to 22%) *Sniper Wolf vs. Mimi & Nyami (winner: Sniper Wolf; 90% to 10%) Southeast division *Battleground: Silent Hill *Ray Poward vs. Pyramid Head (winner: Pyramid Head; 16% to 84%) *Goemon vs. Cormand (winner: Goemon; 50% to 50% tie) *Devil Zukin vs. Moai (Misc) (winner: Devil Zukin; 43% to 57%) *Raiden vs. Krystal (winner: Raiden; 82% to 18%) *Revolver Ocelot vs. Twinbee & Winbee (winner: Revolver Ocelot; 87% to 13%) *Liquid Snake vs. Adba Anda (winner: Liquid Snake; 82% to 18%) *Beauty and the Beast Unit vs. Dr. Lautrec & Sophie (winner: Beauty and the Beast Unit; 84% to 16%) *Harry Mason vs. Billy (winner: Harry Mason; 20% (Billy) to 80% (Harry Mason)) Second Round Voting period: May 29–31. Northwest division *Battleground: PES Football Field *Gabriel Belmont vs. Frogger (winner: Gabriel Belmont; 63% to 37%) *Metal Gear RAY vs. The Boss (winner: The Boss; 52% RAY to 48% Boss) *James Sunderland vs. Vamp (winner: Vamp; 46% Sunderland to 54% Vamp) *Anubis vs. Bill Rizer and Lance Bean (winner: Anubis; 55% Rizer and Lance Bean to 45% Anubis) Northeast division *Battleground: Rising Ruins *Naked Snake vs. Murphy Pendleton (winner: Naked Snake; 64% to 36%) *Django vs. Psycho Mantis (winner: Psycho Mantis; 41% to 59%) *Solid Snake vs. Nurses (winner: Solid Snake; 56% to 44%) *Rat Patrol 01 vs. Solidus Snake (winner: Solidus Snake; 51% Patrol 01 to 49% Solidus) Southwest division *Battleground: Dracula's Castle *Tir McDohl vs. Zobek (winner: Zobek; 63% to 37%) *Metal Gear REX vs. Heather Mason (winner: Metal Gear REX; 66% to 34%) *Bomberman vs. Vic Viper (Gradius) (winner: Bomberman; 68% to 32%) *Cybil Bennet vs. Sniper Wolf (winner: Sniper Wolf; 75% to 25%) Southeast division *Battleground: Silent Hill *Pyramid Head vs. Goemon (winner: Pyramid Head; 76% to 24%) *Devil Zukin vs. Raiden (winner: Raiden; 88% to 12%) *Revolver Ocelot vs. Liquid Snake (winner: Revolver Ocelot; 53% to 47%) *Beauty and the Beast Unit vs. Harry Mason (winner: Beauty and the Beast Unit; 63% to 37%) Third Round June 2–4 Northwest division *Gabriel Belmont vs. The Boss (winner: The Boss) *Vamp vs. Anubis (winner: Vamp) Northeast division *Naked Snake vs. Psycho Mantis (winner: Naked Snake) *Solid Snake vs. Solidus Snake (winner: Solid Snake) Southwest division *Zobek vs. Metal Gear REX (winner: Metal Gear REX) *Bomberman vs. Sniper Wolf (winner: Sniper Wolf) Southeast division *Pyramid Head vs. Raiden (winner: Raiden) *Revolver Ocelot vs. Beauty and the Beast Unit (winner: Revolver Ocelot) Fourth Round Voting period: June 4–7 Northwest division *Battleground: PES Football Field *The Boss vs. Vamp (winner: The Boss) Northeast division *Battleground: Rising Ruins *Naked Snake vs. Solid Snake (winner: Naked Snake) Southwest division *Battleground: Dracula's Castle *Metal Gear REX vs. Sniper Wolf (winner: Metal Gear REX) Southeast division *Battleground: Silent Hill *Raiden vs. Revolver Ocelot (winner: Raiden) Semifinals Voting period: June 7–8 West *Battleground: Konami E3 Booth *The Boss vs. Metal Gear REX (winner: Metal Gear REX) East *Battleground: Konami E3 Booth *Naked Snake vs Raiden (winner: Naked Snake) Finalists Voting period: June 8–12. *Battleground: E3 Booth: *Naked Snake vs. Metal Gear REX (winner: Naked Snake) Behind the scenes On the roster, the names and backgrounds of Ray Poward and Pyramid Head were switched around, with Ray Poward having Pyramid Head's bio and portrait, and Pyramid Head vice versa. They were correctly identified in the actual battle. In addition, although the roster mentioned that Pyramid Head and Moai (Misc) won, the actual battle implied that Ray Poward and Devil Zukin actually won in percentage points. These were later corrected. A similar error was made with the results of The Boss vs. Metal Gear RAY, Vamp vs. James Sunderland, Anubis vs. Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, and Rat Patrol 01 vs. Solidus Snake for Round 2. During the semifinals, the battle roster implied that The Boss was to fight against Metal Gear REX, and that Naked Snake was to fight against Raiden. Likewise, the battle itself implied that The Boss was to fight against Naked Snake, whereas Raiden was to fight against Metal Gear REX. the former option was proven to be true with the finalists. Kazuhira Miller's profile incorrectly labelled his first appearance as Metal Gear Solid instead of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, although his blond-haired, sunglasses-wearing incarnation did feature in the former game first. Character profiles Battlegrounds Each battle was given a setting based on one of Konami's titles. These settings were dubbed battlegrounds and served as a background image to the voting screens. The battlegrounds for the first four rounds were: PES Futbol Field (Northwest division), Rising Ruin (Northeast division), Dracula's Castle (Southwest division), and Silent Hill (Southeast division). The battleground used in the finals was not taken from a game. Instead, Konami's E3 Booth was used as the backdrop. Gallery 181426 10150814792625986 285152375985 9988214 490422803 n.jpg|Kazuhira Miller vs. Rat Patrol 01. 456948 392578164119266 1433444840 o.jpg|Jehuty vs. Solidus Snake. 521462 10150853920740986 484293722 n.jpg|Naked Snake won the competition. Vs.png|"VS" graphic. Btn-vote-l.png|Left vote button. Btn-vote-r.png|Right vote button. Btn-info-hover.png|"Info" graphic. External links *Konami E3 Battle See also *Metalgearsolid.com Versus Battle Category:Marketing